


Be my secret- I dont ask for anything else.

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: The Unspoken Tales [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: They vet chased down and usual stupid shits happens which leads to a confession ~





	Be my secret- I dont ask for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> SOFT

Bill and Stan were on their way back outside from a small grocery store. It was a really nice day and they had packed some stuff to meet up.  
Richie and Eddue were waiting outside at the parkinglot ot the shop- Stan and Bill could hear them arguing even from this far away.  
They behaved like an old married couple.  
It was so obvious that they had something for each other but no one dared to speak it out.  
It made the older boys sighing heavy. Sometime it was just unbearable.

Bill held Stan the door open as he exited through it. He then followed him, across the parkinglot.  
Until he heard mocking laughers.  
It was obvious which group it was. And the fact annoyed Stan.

"Ah look Pansy and Flamer again. We missed you guys." Bill hear Patrick saying.  
"Buying some stuff for your faggot group?" Henry added.  
Bill was already ready to throw hands but Stan stopped him right away.  
He put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forwards. The bandages visible around his wrists.  
"Forget them. They arent worth you energy." He whispered. "Lets go."

Bill nooded in agreement and be really wanted to ignore them but after hearing the next words completely lost it.

"Oh whats that I ser there? Fucking flamer cut his wrist? Unrequited love or something like that? Thats funny. Next time hos about you cut your throat?"  
The Bowers gang laughed at it.  
"No better we do that."

The laugh made Bill angry. To hear them talking about Stan like this.  
So he turned around, Stan still trying to stop him. But the other one was to furious.

"What... d-did you just say?"  
He just received dirty grins, then laughes again.

"You heard right stuttering Bill. We will hurt your girly friend."

Bill knew they wouldnt do that. He was mad anyway.  
He didnt want to see anyone getting hurt ever again.  
To his surpise Stan interfered.  
"Just leave us alone. Stop projecting your insecurities at us. If you cant be proud of what you want to be than you stop shouting so loud." The words mostly were directed towards Henry and Patrick.  
"Should we listen to faggots?"  
Stan shrugged.  
"I dont know. Maybe thats the reason why you cant stop at all."

This made them really furios.  
"What did you just said?"

Meanwhile, Eddie and Richie saw what was going one and decided to go over their friends. Richie could hear cleary what they were talking about- and what Stan was shouting at them.  
He smiled- ready to throw hands to.  
"You heard right mullet asshole." He interfered, showing them his middle fingers.  
"Hold up you fucking fairys- we'll get you and then we'll cut you open!"

Anf then they all ran. Bowers gang behind them- Stan and bill at the front.

"Again?" Eddie panted, tried to catch his breath.  
"Want this like last time Bill? When they were after you two?"  
The older one nooded, saving his breath whole still running.  
Stan was now at the lead. He was always the fastest but until now nobody noticed. Bill was impressed on how fast he was. The last time he saw him running like this they were evacuating the Neibolt house.

"Shit Stan! You're fast!" Richie started shouting behind him.  
"Shut up and save your breath." The mentioned one shouted back.  
They ran for like 5 minutes until the gang wasnt in sight anymore.

Stan stopped- he was still at the front until he got knocked over by Bill.  
Who didnt noticed that other boy had stopped running.

Stan stumbled- and then they fell. Rolling down a small hill.  
Eddie and Richie stopped before similar could happen to them.  
So they just saw their friends rolling down there.  
"Ah shit man." Richie said, holding back a giggle.  
"Thats not funny Rich."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Fine Eds. Lets go down there."

  
Bill bumped against a tree trunk- Stan was on top of him, sitting on his lap. Leaves anf flower petals stuck in his hair.  
It looked absolutely cute. It suited him.  
He saw a flush of pink on Stan faces.

"Shit sorry. You're hurt?" He asked Bill who clearly hit his head against the tree trunk.  
"I'm ok. W-w-what about you?"  
"Everythings fine."  
"And y-your wrists?" He took them in his hands, looking them up. Fixing the bandages.  
"They're good too." He smiled a bit. "Its not like they're made out of glass or something like this."  
"N-no not that. B-b-but it wouldnt be good to see t-them bleed again."  
"You care to much. Its ok. Really"  
"I dont c-care to much... I j-just..." the dark haired boy looked at him, about to say something.  
Something he choosed not to say. Even if Stan wanted to hear it.  
"L-look you have p-petals in your h-hair... let me just..." he placed his hands in Stand soft hair.

And behind them they could hear their friends- the moment was about to get destoryed.  
What followed was a really bad joke by their usual trashmouth.  
"Wow I'm all for adventures but making out in the woods in something out of a cheesy fairytale."

Stan rolled his eyes and got up from Bill. "Stop this."  
"Just a joke- take it easy."  
Stan didnt response to it and helped Bill up.

"Lets go."

And they went silent, walking up the hill, down the way to their destination.  
But something inside Bill struggled. He wanted to grab Stan. Be alone with him. Tell him the things that rushed through his mind just moments ago.

The surprise came from Stan himself.  
"Hey guys- I think I lost something. Go ahead. Bill is going to help me find it."  
Richie and Eddie looked at each other, shrugged.  
"But dont get lost."  
"We wont."  
So they left the other two behind.

"W-what... i-is it that you l-lost...?"  
"Actuall I didnt lost... anything. I just wanted to tell you something. I wanted to do it earlier but we got interrupted."

Bill just looked at him, not knowing what to expect.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm really thankful that you care so much. Not only for me but the others. You really are a true leader." He smiled at him.  
"But next time better watch your steps."

Stan leaned forward and kissed him. Tenderly.  
"_Be my secret._" He whispered. 

  
__________

_It's how you get me calm when the world's running up my veins_  
_When the pressure is high, driving me insane_  
_Carry me through when I fall again_  
_How you stay the same I let it rain_

**Author's Note:**

> Tarja- You and I


End file.
